Paper Tenpi in Wonder World
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Emo Shizuku Tenpi lands in the animated cute world of Mario! WIth a new villian, Lord Shabadooda and Bleach, a clone to Peach and their vile plot. Will they be able to save the worlds in time or will it be nonstop soap operas, musicals, and classical?


I don't own anyone but Tenpi. ENjoy. Review, no flames or flamers, please. Tenpi is Shizuku Tsuki's twin if you don't know (nobody knows but the people who read "To PLay WIth Fire", "Never Going To Learm", and "AN ending". Have fun!!!!!

_

* * *

Tenpi stepped into the new world, what he saw made his sweat drop. He had long lost his sister…and was searching for her, while running away from an evil spirit... He saw the vast lands of animated cuteness… __**Too cute for me**_, _Tenpi grumbled to himself._ _Over the years this boy had tempted to kill himself…yes…indeed he's emo. The only thing that stopped him was his sanity…and the fact that his sister was waiting fro him…ah…so it begins, a tale of 3-D and 2-D animations… Paper Tenpi in Wonder World. A life-threatening tale that might just consume your world today… And on with the show!_

Chapter 1 - The adventure begins 

I walked down the animated road, sighing. Ah! Everything was too…cute! And 2-d… _I wonder what world I'm in… _I thought to myself. Then something hit me! No…I'm serious! SOMETHING HIT ME! On the head to be exact… I fell to the ground, eyebrow twitching. I pushed myself up.

"Mama mia!" A familiar voice spoke out. Hey! Wait a minute…I remember that voice from endless hours of gaming when I was small…

I got to my feet to see the plumber himself in his overalls and red hat with the "m" on it. "I-it's you!" I stuttered out.

The man was a little shorter then me and I looked at myself… What?! I was animated!!! The man pointed at himself and answered, "It's-a-me, Mario! I-a-thought you were-a-koopa! Deepest-Apologies!" Mario answered me.

"Tenpi, my name is Tenpi… You thought I was a koopa?" I sweat dropped…Mario seriously needed glasses… I saw a shadow go over me I looked up and sweat dropped even more. _Uh Oh!_ THUNK! My head hit the floor once again… _DAMN IT!!!_

"Mama mia! Luigi! You-a-have-to get off-a Tenpi! He-a-is no koopa! He-is-a human like-a-us!" His language was hard…and both brothers' eyesight was crap! I snapped.

"DANG IT! I AM NO-A-KOOPA! YOUR-A-EYESIGHT IS-A BULL SHIT! I DON'T EVEN-A LOOK LIKE A DANG KOOPA!" I huffed.

Mario smiled, "Wow! You-a-speak like-a-us!" Okay…they're rubbing off on me…AHHH!!! I DON'T WANT TO SOUND LIKE OLD MEN WITH MOUSTACHES!! I was wallowing in my self-pity that I didn't even notice when Bowser came. Bowser began to argue with Mario and Luigi…sooo…ANNOYING!!!

"SHUT UP!!!" I roared, eyebrows twitching. This was pissing me off!! "AUGH! I HATE CUTE ANIMATIONS!! IT'S GIVING ME A DAMN MIGRAINE!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHERED PLAYING TJOSE STUPID GAMES OF CUTENESS!" I glared at them, my dark aura twisting around me. An un-expecting koopa came by and my dark aura touched it…the koopa died.

"Eeek!" Bowser jumped into the just arrived Princess Peach's arms…they feel with a thud… I always thought the princess would've done that to Bowser or Mario but the other way around…

I stared at the heap on the floor and burst out laughing so hard tears were dripping down my face anime-like, "A HAHAHAHA!! THAT'S JUST PRICELESS! BOWSER'S A WIMP!! Good thing I got on camcorder…" I wiped my eyes, panting for breath…oh god…that was priceless! I would send it to everyone on msn…mwhahahahaha!

Bowser jumped off of Peach, "SHUT UP!"

I helped Peach up and she dusted off her dress, "Thank you! How rude of you, Bowser!"

"I-I…d-d…" The king of koopas stuttered.

"TO SHAME!" I crossed my arms in mock scoffing.

Bowser snapped this time. He roared and blew fire at me. "TASTE THIS!" he yelled.

"Whoa!" I yelped and jumped over it, I stuck out my hand and aimed it at him. "Do your job, do my bidding. Protect this soul and banish this beast." I quickly hissed this spell and water came out and shot at Bowser. That extinguished his fire. "Now I hope you learned your lesson!" I shook my almighty finger at him. Then…something came out of nowhere.

"Flippidy Doo! I see you!" This guy in a pink cape came. A henchmen, I presume, was behind him, wearing a cloak.

"AAHH! A FREAKY PINK WEARING RHYMING FIEND!" I slapped my both hands against my cheeks, horrified. In animations it showed me getting blew away like sand, horrified.

"Lord Sha-ba-doo-da is no fiend, lowly vile peasant! You are but jealous!" The guy in the cloak took off the hood…thus revealing… A girl who looked just like Peach!!! Except she was wearing deep orange purple. "I am Bleach, the shadow queen! You shall feel the wrath of master from his command to I! You not deserve to have master dirty his hands and end your game!" _More like: I am Bleach, Princess of all varieties of Bleach. Feel the girly wrath of Lord Sha-ba-something I inflict on you, blady blah blah! Yadda Yadda Yadda, end some game. And remember to purchase Bleach at a local store near you! _I thought to myself, stifling my laughter to my sarcastic thought.

"Now, now, Bleach! Don't be mean! Remember you will get to eliminate them soon! I have come to warn you of the end of all worlds! The end draws near and soon darkness shall consume this world and every other one! Haha! Shall be quite a show, I say! I shall be king of all! For I, Lord Sha-ba-doo-da shall control fate and end this cruel world once and for all! Soon the world shall only be spoken in opera and there will not be one day without singing of classical!" The weird guy laughed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! CLASSICAL SUCKS! You're a complete idiot! It's the new generation! Look around you, it's rap and real music now!" I yelled, this guy thinks like an old man.

"Hmph, he has no idea of your value, master! We should go now and start our plans!" Bleach flipped away.

"Yes, yes, impatient as ever! Floppidy da! Time to say ta-ta!" The pink clothed man flipped away…

"We must stop him!" Luigi exclaimed and Mario nodded in agreement.

"Yes! I have a strange feeling I know of that Bleach…" Peach murmured to herself and Bowser agreed to go right away. He's a major sucker for Peach!

"I'll go too…you guys don't seem to have what it takes to beat him, so I'll help!" I grinned and pumped my arm in the air. Bowser grumbled to himself unhappily, guess I ruined my first impression on him.

_On the other side of the flipped world were Bleach and her master._

"Soon Peach will be no more, revenge will be of mine!" Bleach threw her head back, laughing.

"Heh, heh! Sha…Sha! SHA!" the Lord danced, happily to his slow classical music. Soon there would be a world of only singing and dancing! Soon his revenge upon his nightmares will come. It was almost time.


End file.
